frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Frozen.fractal/By serce nie zamarzło cz.13
Upijający się nierozcieńczonym winem wytoczonym z królewskich piwnic mężczyźni wysokich stanów rozmawiali, śmiali się oraz żartowali coraz głośniej, dworki zaś podczas tańca musiały uważać coraz bardziej, by nie zostać przewróconą przez zataczającego się nagle partnera. Wydawało się, że wszyscy mężowie sproszeni na zaręczynowe uroczystości oraz obchody pozwolili sobie zapomnieć na jakiś czas o swoich stanowiskach, polityce – wszyscy dali sobie przyzwolenia na zdegradowanie się do ról zwykłych ludzi, nawet król Feliks siedzący wraz z panami radą Arendelle i Południowych Wysp, pijąc niemal na równi z nimi, trzymając jednakże formę, co jakiś czas posyłając nikły, sympatyczny uśmiech monarchini popijającej wonny cienkusz ze złotego pucharu. Palec serdeczny prawej dłoni zdobił złoty zaręczynowy pierścień – prosty, mający formę obrączki, wykończonej jednakże na wierzchu palca splecionymi w uścisku dłońmi, z których jedna miała na nadgarstku bransoletę z podłużnie wyszlifowanego rubinu ujętego w łapki żółtego złota, znad połączonych dłoni zaś wyłaniała się prosta korona o trzech trójkątnych wycięciach wykończonych niewielkimi, krągłymi brylantami. Partnerstwo, przywiązanie – Elsa podejrzewała iż narzeczony specjalnie wybrał podobny wzór, by nie mogła ani na moment zapomnieć. Odwzajemniła uśmiech rudowłosego mężczyzny o kolorze oczu identycznym jak u niedoszłego zamachowcy, jego młodszego brata, jednak mającym wiele więcej miękkości, dobroci. Nie potrafiła zaufać nawet tak prostolinijnemu spojrzeniu. -Elsa- siedząca obok zdobnego tronu siostry Anna zwróciła się ku niej. Królowa spojrzała łagodnie, z życzliwością siostrzycy, na Annę. -Tak? -Chciałabym mieć jakieś wieści od Benevolusa- powiedziała młodsza z królewskich cór, przenosząc wzrok na niewielką porcję mięsiwa na talerzu, którą męczyła od dłuższego czasu widelcem. Elsa położyła jej dłoń na ramieniu, lekko zacisnęła na nim palce, jakby podobny uścisk miał zastąpić Annie siostrzane objęcie pełne wsparcia. -Ja także- szczere, delikatnie zmartwione spojrzenie, równie szczery ton głosu; Anna znów spojrzała na starszą siostrę. -Dlaczego to tak długo trwa?- jedyną odpowiedzią władczyni było nieznaczne pokręcenie głową: „nie wiem” mówiła tym prostym ruchem. Milczały przez dłuższą chwilę obie: młodsza – wpatrzona we własny talerz, starsza zaś rozsyłająca wokół przychylne uśmiechy, epatująca monarszą godnością. Nagle rudowłosa księżniczka uniosła wzrok na salę, śladem królowej rozesłała kilka uśmiechów, co prawda bladych, niemrawych, jednak Elsa i tak była dumna, że siostra płynnie zaczyna oswajać się z rolą księżniczki we dworze pełnym ludzi. -Co z Hansem?- spytała, nie patrząc na władczynię, Anna. -Kazałam go umieścić w jednej z cel w wieży więziennej, pilnują go zaufani ludzie, zabroniłam kogokolwiek doń wpuszczać, nie ma nawet służby- odpowiedziała rzeczowo, nie uzupełniając o szczegóły wszystkich zabezpieczeń, które nakazała zastosować względem niego. Nie powiedziała nic o tym, iż od każdej sztuki jego odzieży kazała odpruć wszelkie koronki, falbany i aplikacje mogące mieć wartość, a guziki z każdego rodzaju metalu zostały zastąpione wystruganymi naprędce i wyszlifowanymi guzikami z mocnego, choć taniego, drewna; że odebrano mu wszelkie buty z cennej, litej skóry, dając w zamian lekkie, ciepłe berlacze podszyte tanim w Arendelle niedźwiedzim futrem. Każdą marynarkę oznaczono na łokciach ciasnymi szwami mocującymi do nich czarne litery „x” z grubego płótna. Zabrano mu wszelkie przedmioty, którymi mógłby zagrać jako przekupstwem, zaś gwardziści pilnujący jego celi urządzonej jak dla średniego stanu szlachetki nie wchodzili nawet do wewnątrz, gdy nadchodziła pora posiłku – otwierali klapę u dołu ciężkich drzwi i wsuwali do celi posiłek lub, porankami, tanią, perfumowaną wodę w sosnowej miednicy wraz z kawałkiem bawełny mającej służyć za ręcznik. Wszelkie naczynia dawane mu w rękę stworzone były z drewna. Elsa chciała, aby był bezbronny, aby nie miał szansy wyjść z więzienia – nie pozwoliła deportować go z kraju w myśl zasady, by przyjaciół trzymać blisko, wrogów zaś jeszcze bliżej. -Tyle dobrego- rzuciła w odpowiedzi Anna, jakby nieco weselsza, podniesiona trochę na duchu wieścią, iż może bezpiecznie spocząć po uczcie w łożu i nie obawiać się dłoni zdolnych do każdej zbrodni w okolicy własnego ciała, zwłaszcza jasnej szyi zdobionej kilkunastoma piegami. Obie nie spostrzegły nawet, jak dziarskim krokiem zbliża się do opuszczonego wcześniej stołu monarszej rodziny król Feliks. Dopiero gdy wkroczył na podwyższenie, rzucając swoją osobą cień na Elsę, której na krótką wydał się być bogiem, tak jasna poświata zaigrała na skraju jego zdobnych ubrań, rozświetliła miedziane włosy nadając im tonów złota oraz kasztana wyłupanego świeżo ze skóry. Królowa niemal zatchnęła się powietrzem na ten widok, jednakże jedynie poddała się jego ręce sięgającej po jej zimne, długie palce, oraz ustom muskającym białą skórę grzbietu dłoni tak delikatnie, jak gdyby to motyl musnął ją skrzydełkami z cieniutkiego, barwnego aksamitu. -Dasz się, pani, porwać do tańca?- spytał uśmiechając się czarująco. Odpowiedziała łagodnym uśmiechem władczyni, z gracją cofając rękę. -Wybacz, panie. Ja nie tańczę, jednak mej siostrzycy przyda się nieco pląsów- odparła zgrabnie, czując, jak na jej kolanach ląduje skrawek papieru upuszczony przez podczaszego dolewającego jej wina. Anna uniosła na nią zdziwione spojrzenie, jakby chciała spytać: „Dlaczego znowu mi to robisz? Ostatnio niemal straciłam stopy!”. Jednak, gdy Feliks zwrócił się ku niej, podała mu delikatną dłoń i pozwoliła poprowadzić się na parkiet. Struny zabrzmiały jeszcze skoczniej, zaś nadworny błazen siedzący wraz z mężczyznami mniej niż bardziej trzeźwymi beknął głośno, na co panowie gruchnęli głośnym śmiechem. Królowa w tym czasie dyskretnie rozwinęła karteczkę, aby przeczytać iż w jej komnacie prywatnej oczekuje goniec posłany przez Benevolusa. „Wreszcie!” pomyślała, mnąc liścik, wsuwając go pod dolną krawędź ciasnego gorsetu. Przywołała przełożoną dworek. -Jestem zmęczona. Przekaż proszę, jej książęcej mości, życzenia dobrej nocy ode mnie. Dopilnuj także, by dwórki prezentowały mnie godnie- powiedziała, uśmiechając się blado. Przełożona skłoniła się przed nią, po czym obrzuciła twarz władczyni zaniepokojonym spojrzeniem. -Wasza miłość, czy czujesz się dobrze? Może poślę po medyka?- zaoferowała się opiekuńczo. Elsa pokręciła głową podnosząc się z tronu. -Nakaż komuś przynieść piwa do mych komnat- poprosiła, zbierając fałdy szerokiej sukni, po czym zstąpiła z podwyższenia, posyłając uśmiechy na prawo i lewo, wywołując swoją oczywistą trasą ku drzwiom wyjściowym lawinę rozbawionych męskich uwag na temat jej zmęczenia oraz zimnego łoża. Rubaszne śmiechy oraz krótkie spojrzenie Anny odprowadziły ją do wyjścia – gdy tylko oba skrzydła wrót prowadzących na balową salę zamknęły się za nią, zebrała spódnice sukni jeszcze nieco wyżej, po czym puściła się biegiem ku swym królewskim pokojom. *** Pakunek leżał przed Elsą, wraz z nieotwartym wciąż listem zaszytym w świńskiej skórze. Nożyk do listów spoczywał tuż obok. Dziewczyna była już w nocnym stroju, białym i długim do ziemi, wykończonym barwną krajką, z narzuconą luźno na ramiona piękną podomką z wyszytymi widokami Arendelle, z chmurami, mającymi znajdować się na barkach, które jednakże zsunęły się nieco ku plecom królowej. Drżało jej serce, gdy oczekiwała na zawezwaną siostrę, starała się nie patrzeć na przesyłkę z Lucji. Cichutkie skrzypnięcie jednego skrzydła wysokich, białych drzwi sprawiło, że spięta władczyni podskoczyła w krześle, natychmiast zwracając twarz ku wystającej zza kantu drzwi rudej głowy siostry. -Przekazali mi, że mnie wołasz- rzuciła Anna, na co Elsa tylko kiwnęła dłonią. Młodsza siostra zbliżyła się, rejestrując natychmiast leżące na sekretarzyku rzeczy. Pobladła nieznacznie, dotąd zaróżowiona tańcem. -Czy to...? -Wieści od Benevolusa, tak- starsza z królewskich cór gładko weszła księżniczce w słowo. Sięgnęła po nożyk do listów, wskazując jeszcze Annie paczkę. -Otwórz- rzuciła, ni to prośbą, ni to rozkazem. Lekko wibrującymi z nerwów dłońmi księżniczka wzięła z blatu niewielką skrzyneczkę z lekkiego drewna, aby za chwilę odebrać od siostry kluczyk do zamka wyciągnięty ze skórzanej pochwy. Krótkie szczęknięcie zamka. -Czekoladki?- spytała niedowierzająco młodsza z sióstr, unosząc pytające spojrzenie na Elsę, której twarz nagle zdała się rozjaśnić ulgą, a mięśnie jej ramion jakby rozluźniły się. -Czekoladki? To cudowna wieść!- rzuciła z uśmiechem królowa, rzucając zdawkowy list na biureczko i podnosząc się z krzesła. Anna dalej nie rozumiała, a Elsa, widząc jej minę, zaśmiała się krótko, zabierając z jej dłoni skrzyneczkę ze słodyczami z Lucji. -Och, z Benevolusem ustaliliśmy, że przyśle mi przedmiot szlachetny, klejnot, abym zniosła z równą szlachetnością własną pomyłkę mogącą kosztować nas życie Kristoffa. Słodkości zaś miały być równie słodkie, co dobra nowina- objaśniła władczyni, której spojrzenie lśniło determinacją, pewnością co do kolejnych kroków, które trzeba było przedsięwziąć. -Rozumiesz, siostro? Kristoff jest w Lucji, my zaś odbijemy go z łatwością. Anna rozpromieniła się i rzuciła siostrze na szyję, pozwalając łzom dotychczasowej niepewności zmoczyć osłonięte błękitem jedwabiu ramię. *** -Wuju, ciotko- odezwała się Elsa, zasiadając naprzeciw wujostwa, tuż obok swojej siostry, która mięła w palcach spódnicę sukni pod blatem długiego stołu królewskiego gabinetu. -Nasza kuzynka, Roszpunka, odnalazła miłość pośród ludu. Przytrafiło się to również Annie – wymieniona panienka spłoniła się rumieńcem, choć jej twarz wciąż lśniła nadzieją. -Jednakże monarcha Lucji porwał jej ukochanego, by, zrezygnowana, zmuszona została do oddania dłoni jednemu z jego synów – królewska para Solgii, posławszy młodszej z królewskich cór przychylne uśmiechy oraz spojrzenia pełne wsparcia, słuchała uważnie prośby siostrzenicy królowej. Król odchrząknął, oczyszczając gardło. -Czego od nas oczekujesz, Elso?- spytał, a jego głos wydawał się być przejęty sytuacją, spojrzenie – skupione. -Potrzebny jest mi dokument oświadczający, że gotowiście podjąć wojnę z Lucją w imię sojuszu z Arendelle, gdyż został przeprowadzony przez królewskich najemników zamach na monarchinię. -Próbowano cię zabić?- wtrąciła się królowa, zaniepokojona. Władczyni Arendelle zerknęła na nią łagodnie, jakby dziękując za ten wyraz troski. -Najemnicy prawdopodobnie nie wiedzieli, iż jestem królową, jednak atak nastąpił- odparła, król Solgii zaś wsłuchał się również w to wytłumaczenie, nieco zadziwiony sprytem młodej dziewczyny, która właśnie znów na niego przeniosła niebieskie wejrzenie. -Wiadomym mi jest, iż Lucja najeżdża często wasze nadgraniczne włości, zaś król Lucji na to przymyka oko. Będziecie więc mieli w tym zysk: pokażecie swą siłę, gotowość do bitki -wuj księżniczek Arendelle skinął głową, unosząc kącik ust – pomyślał dokładnie o tym samym, w chwilę zaś później niespełna dwudziestodwuletnia pannica zwerbalizowała jego myśli. -Zakładam, że dokument jest już gotowy. Zapewne wystarczy jedynie mój podpis oraz królewska pieczęć?- spytał, nieco rozbawiony zaradnością młodej Elsy, gdy otwierała stojącą między nią a Anną szkatułę z dokumentami. Posłała mu wystarczający za odpowiedź uśmiech, za moment wykładając papier na lakierowany blat. -Dobrze więc, podpiszę i przypieczętuję oświadczenie, jednakże robię to z dobrej woli, nie z myśli o zysku- dyplomacja, ta dyplomacja – królowa Solgii wymieniła z Anną spojrzenie mówiące o tym, jak władcy banalizują niektóre aspekty życia. Wydawały się rozumieć doskonale mimo różnicy wieku oraz doświadczeń. -Dziękuję z całego serca- powiedziała z gorliwością Anna, wtrącając się, na co wuj uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie, jakby mówiąc: „Nie ma za co”. -Ja także- dodała Elsa, podnosząc się z miejsca. -Wybaczcie mi, jednak mam wiele dokumentów do podsunięcia wielu ludziom, by w końcu odzyskać Kristoffa- westchnęła, zabierając osuszony drobnym piaskiem podpisany i opatrzony pieczęcią dokument. Położyła go na stosie papierów, zamknęła wieko szkatuły. -Rozumiemy, dziecko- powiedziała królowa, kładąc dłoń na jej dłoni, co zadziałało jak impuls dodający odwagi. Król skinął głową, obejmując żonę ramieniem. Oboje rozumieli czym jest prawdziwa miłość, dlatego też nie dali się długo namawiać – chcieli by choć jedna z siostrzenic matki Roszpunki zaznała tego uczucia. Zaraz zwróciła się jednak do Anny, gdy Elsa odeszła od stołu, by wsunąć szkatułę na jej miejsce, niemal niewidoczne pośród ksiąg. -Trzeba byś w końcu poznała naszą córkę, Anno. Jesteście do siebie tak podobne z usposobienia! -zaśmiała się łagodnie kobieta, wstając wraz z mężem z zajmowanych krzeseł. -Och, z wielką chęcią!- zaćwierkała Anna, niemal wyskakując z siedziska. Nawet nie zauważyli, kiedy wyszła młoda królowa lodu i śniegu. *** -Nikogo nie wpuszczajcie, król Lucji jest chory i roztacza morowe powietrze- zarządziła Elsa, wchodząc bez obaw do komnat przydzielonych gościowi. Oczywistym było, iż domniemana choroba jest jedynie wybiegiem mającym zatrzymać władcę w jego pokojach i odizolować od doradców. Komnatę gościnną zajmowało kilku medyków, opłaconych wcześniej, by straszyli zarazą wszystkich usiłujących dostać się do króla. Królowa spokojnie więc, w towarzystwie kilku gwardzistów, weszła bez zaproszenia do alkierza monarchy zamorskiego kraju, skinięciem dłoni nakazała jednemu z żołdaków go obudzić. Nagle oprzytomniałego króla usadzili siłą w krześle. Dwójka mężczyzn ustawiła się po jego bokach silnymi, ciężkimi dłońmi wciskając go w siedzisko. -Witam- rzuciła Elsa. Strażnik obok niej trzymał szkatułę z dokumentami. Król tylko rzucił jej pełne wrogości spojrzenie. -Przybyłam w sprawie jednego z moich poddanych, mianowicie barona Sclakie, który, wcześniej porwany na terenie mego królestwa przez lucyjskich najemników, przetrzymywany jest w Lucji. Mężczyzna nie odzywał się, jedynie patrzył z jadowitym uśmiechem na młodą władczynię, jakby nic nie mogła mu zrobić. Odchrząknęła, jakby miała na ustalenia z królem Lucji całą dobę bądź nawet tydzień. -Żądam pokojowego wydania zakładnika, wysłania go do ojczyzny na koszt twego królestwa. -Waszej miłości się coś pomyliło- rzucił. Jego oczy błyszczały wrogo, uśmiech miał chytry i obleśnie pewny siebie. -Pamięć waszej wysokości chyba nieco szwankuje- stwierdziła, zerkając na gwardzistę trzymającego skrzyneczkę z dokumentami. Skinął głową, jakby dla potwierdzenia, jednocześnie unosząc wieko szkatuły. Królowa sięgnęła do jej drewnianego wnętrza, wyjęła dwie z brosz skonfiskowanych najemnikom oraz szkic sporządzony przez jubilera. Spojrzała na papier, parę razy lekko podrzuciła tombakowe błyskotki w dłoni. -Cóż, dysponuję chyba dowodami- rzuciła znów do gwardzisty, który tym razem nie wykonał żadnego odzewu, co jednakże nie przeszkodziło Elsie w dalszym ukazywaniu butnemu królowi, iż nie jest jedynym nietykalnym stworzeniem pod niebiosami. Wyciągnęła papier z zeznaniami nocnego stróża portowego oraz wyrwaną z księgi raportowej stronicą z wpisem o odpływającym z portu Arendelle w środku nocy niehandlowym lucyjskim statku. Położyła skopiowaną własnoręcznie stronę raportów na kolanach króla Lucji. -Ładne, nieprawdaż?- spytała, jakby miała na myśli własne staranne, pochyłe pismo, nie zaś jego treść. Uśmiech z twarzy króla Lucji już od jakiegoś czasu rzedł, przemieniając się w zwyczajnie wrogą, niemal pełną agresji, minę. Zdawał się lekko szczerzyć zęby, niczym rozwścieczone zwierzę. Błyskał nieprzyjemnym wzrokiem na Elsę wyciągającą kolejne dokumenty ze szkatułki. -Spójrzmy- głos miała spokojny i chłodny. Rozłożyła kilka papierów ściskanych w dłoni niczym wachlarz. -Solgia oświadczyła, że jest gotowa wypowiedzieć wojnę Lucji w imię sojuszu z Arendelle- zmarszczył brwi, jakby nagle głębiej ruszony jej słowami. Uniosła na niego niebieskie spojrzenie. Wzruszyła lekko ramionami, jakby było to sprawą oczywistą. -W końcu przecież najemnicy wysłani z ręki lucyjskiej monarchii usiłowali dokonać zamachu na moją osobę- zdawało się, że jej ton mówi sam za siebie: oczywistość, fakt, nie ma o czym mówić. Zerknęła w papiery. -Południowe Wyspy, którymi włada mój narzeczony, na mocy wstępnie podpisanego kontraktu małżeńskiego zobowiązane są do wsparcia armii Arendelle bądź naszych sojuszników w podobnej sytuacji. Weselton i jeszcze- przerwała na moment, by unieść jedną brew, jakby nie przeliczyła wcześniej podpisów sojuszników pod oświadczeniami podobnymi do oświadczenia Solgii już milion razy. -Pięć krajów. Wszyscy gotowi są poprzeć Arendelle, gdyż naruszono naszą niepodległość. My zaś, przypadkowo, mamy władcę Lucji w naszych rękach- błysnęła białymi zębami, jakby ostatnie jej zdanie zapowiadało już rychłą śmierć lucyjskiego króla. -Nasz kraj, oraz wszyscy sojusznicy, zaś skorzystają na rozpadzie Lucji. Ach, zamorskie kolonie w okolicach pełnych złóż! Król Lucji pobladł, gdy tylko wspomniała o tym, iż ktoś mógłby przejąć majątki ziemskie jego kraju. „Stary chciwiec” pomyślała Elsa wiedząc, że już ma go w garści. Zabulgotał coś gniewnie, choć już z niewielką charyzmą i całkowicie bez niepopartej niczym odwagi. -To pewnie moi synowie- mruknął, chcąc zrzucić swoją winę na kogo innego: pragnął zachować koronę i władzę, a także głowę. -Podpiszesz więc, wasza miłość, rozkaz nakazujący uwolnić barona Sclakie?- zasugerowała z miłym uśmiechem królowa. Spojrzał na nią spod byka, rozwścieczony. Zagnała go swoją sumiennością w kozi róg. Skinął tylko głową, na co gwardziści podnieśli go razem z krzesłem i przystawili do biurka. Władczyni Arendelle położyła przed nim sporządzone uprzednio w dwóch rozkazy. Jedna kopia miała zostać w jej szkatule z dokumentami jako dowód, gdyż bez tego mogłaby zostać posądzona o bezprawne przetrzymywanie króla Lucji właśnie ujmującego podsunięte mu gęsie pióro, wcześniej już umoczone w atramencie, by nie śniło mu się wylać zawartość kałamarza na papiery. Złożył dwa zamaszyste podpisy, podbił obie kopie królewską pieczęcią odbitą w wosku czerwonej świecy, którą przyniosła ze sobą królowa w lichtarzyku, niby dla oświetlania drogi. Osuszyła podpisy piaskiem, obie kartki, wraz z pozostałymi dokumentami wcześniej wyciągniętymi, umieściła w szkatule. Zamknęła ją na klucz, który wsunęła z powrotem w sprytnie wszytą z boku sukni niewidoczną kieszonkę. -Przyjemnie się z waszą wysokością prowadzi dyskusje, jednakże nie wolno przeszkadzać chorym zbyt długo. Leż, wasza wysokość, wypoczywaj i zdrowiej- uśmiechnęła się do niego wyczekująco, na co odkaszlnął bez przekonania. Tego samego wieczoru pchnęła gońca z rozkazem uwolnienia Kristoffa. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania